The Beanish Boy
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: This is the story of Fawful's life, who he meets along the way, and how he came to be where he is now. Starts before M & L: Superstar Saga. I suck at summaries. :p Rated T, just in case.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been on in a long time, but I'll try to be more active. I haven't written anything about Fawful yet, so here's one.

Fawful: Be getting on with the thing that is it.

Me: O-O Fine! Please read and review, I would really appreciate it!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Cackletta was an outcast. Her mother was a witch before she died, and the entire Beanbean Town believed her to be one as well. She lived alone in a small hut in the Beanbean Castle Town, very close to the Hoohoo Village. With an unstable economy, a small house seemed to be the best investment she could make. Although, the tax collectors rarely even came to her house to collect her money in fear of being turned into a goomba. Sometimes they couldn't even find her house behind all of the small trees she planted outside of the house. Since almost all of the townspeople held a hatred for 'her kind', she found no need to go outside, unless she needed to buy food, and was often called a hermit or a recluse. Every day she grew more irritated by the way she was living, forced to hide from everyone. She often told herself that if she were queen, everything would be much better...for everybody.

One afternoon, Cackletta decided that she would somehow make her dream of becoming ruler come true, no matter what it took. All she need was a well thought out plan, which was fortunately something she was capable of making. She could somehow eliminate Queen Bean, but the everyone loved and respected her. Not to mention the fact that the castle was highly protected by the Beanstar. The Beanstar. If she could wake it up with a pure soul's voice, all of her wishes would come true. _But, does a person like that even exist?_ She deflated a little bit; she'd have to put that idea on hold until she did more research. She went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and when she got some, returned to her living room. Cackletta looked out of her window, all she could see was a tree, and a patch of blue sky. _ Another beautiful day,_ she thought sarcastically.

She didn't necessarily consider her life bad, just unfair. She wasn't in any pain, or anything like that. But she lived her life the same way, every single day. It was like a never ending cycle, and she couldn't think of any other way to stop it. She needed fair treatment, having to hide from the rest of the town to avoid being burned on a stake, (of course nobody would do that, but it sure felt like it at times). She wasn't even a witch!

As she headed back to the kitchen to wash her mug, Cackletta heard faint noises outside of her house. _ I swear, If it's those idiotic children again... _She changed her path to the door, ready to yell at what she thought were kids daring each other to 'knock on the witch's door'. However, when she opened the door, she saw someone much younger, a toddler who looked only one or two was sitting at her cracked doorstep, looking at her with squinty eyes. He had a few tufts of black hair, and already appeared to have most of his baby teeth. At first she wondered if this was some type of joke, but when she looked around, no one else was there. She stood there, awkwardly for a moment, wondering what to do, when she decided to just take him inside.

Cackletta picked up the boy, brought him inside, and set him on the couch. Maybe he was lost. She looked down at the smiling boy, his grin was becoming creepy. Then, something on his wrist caught her eye: a little piece of paper with writing on it.

"What is this?" Cackletta wondered aloud, not expecting an answer. She held his wrist in her hand and glanced at the paper. All it said was, **'His name is Fawful'**. The woman dropped his wrist. _If he were lost, he wouldn't have his name written on his wrist, and he wouldn't just be sitting at my doorstep. Is he for me? I can't take care of a child! I have my own problems to deal with! Then she looked down at him again, maybe he could be of use to her, after all her plan would be difficult to pull off with only one person. But to involve a child? Well, I suppose it's better than letting him wander around._

"All right, Fawful, you can stay here for awhile," she murmured. _He wouldn't be in any real danger if I were to use him; the kingdom doesn't punish children, and besides, it's not as if I would force him to fight. Wait, fight? Yes I suppose if I were to take over the kingdom there would be some resistance. Well, I'll figure that out later._

"I have joy. I have joy." He babbled. _So he can talk...sort of. At least I'll have someone to talk to._ She didn't know it yet, but he would be her toady.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I'll try to make the next chapter soon!**


	2. Starting School

**A/N: Hey, it's me again!**

**Fawful: _ **

**Me: So, this next chapter skips ahead seven years, when Fawful is 8-9. Before I start, I would like to thank my reviewer!**

**RandomDawn14: :3 Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Fawful: Please read and review! )**

Cackletta soon found out that Fawful was a handful; the hyperactive Beanish boy was rarely quiet and had the most unusual way of speaking.

"O Great Cackletta, may Fawful have the eating of a snack?" Fawful asked.

"Yes, Fawful, you don't have to ask. Just clean up when you're done." Cackletta sighed, she tried to teach to speak properly for five years, but it seemed that his way was implanted in his brain. She already knew he was a child prodigy when he built a device that he called 'Headgear', which attached to his head, allowed him to hover, acted as a vacuum, and fired little electric balls. Cackletta originally thought that taking in Fawful would put her plans on hold, but really he was making it easier. He was a skilled inventor, and she already had him build a robot that could repeat recorded voices. Fawful didn't understand why, but it was all according to her plan.

Cackletta felt guilty for almost always keeping Fawful inside, but no one knew of his existence other than her. If Queen Bean found out, there was always the possibility that she would deem Cackletta unfit to parent, and send Fawful elsewhere. Believe it or not, Cackletta made a decent parent; she always made sure there was enough food for Fawful, she taught Fawful advanced mathematics and science (she couldn't do much about English), and she made sure he was happy.

"O Great Cackletta, Fawful cannot have the reaching of the bread of deliciousness, because it has too highness!" He called from the kitchen. Cackletta ran into the kitchen before Fawful did anything crazy, but by the time she got in, he was clutching the loaf of bread against his chest. Unfortunately, he was still hovering two feet above the ground, since he was using his headgear. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him down to the floor.

"Fawful, be careful!" She said in a slightly scolding tone, though she was proud of his independence.

"I have sorrow. I am the tea kettle which has the weeping, for it had the spilling of the tea." Fawful apologised, not looking at Cackletta. Anyone else would have given Fawful an odd look, but Cackletta, who was used to his metaphors smiled a little bit.

"It's all right, Fawful. Are you making a sandwich?"

"I say to you, yes!" The boy yelled, the grin back on his face.

"Okay, can you reach everything else?" Cackletta asked, receiving a vigorous nod from Fawful. "I see; I'll be in the living room." She turned to leave. _Hmm, you know, maybe I should send him to school to help his English. If he were to be educated by the school, I would appear to be a better guardian, and Fawful would be allowed to stay with me, for sure! The only problem is...public school. _

"Fawful, how would you feel about going to school?" Cackletta called from the living room.

Fawful wasn't too keen on the idea of going to school with the other children, but agreed to go to school to please Cackletta. The so-called 'witch' even walked him to the large building, despite the fact that she hated leaving her home. Now, Fawful waited outside of the principal's office to register as a new student, after taking a placement exam. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Well hi, there!" A perky female voice called from the doorway, "you must be the new student! Come on inside, we'll get you all ready to go!" The woman-whom he assumed was either the secretary or principal-grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the office. She opened the grey filing cabinet, and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Let's see, it says here that...wow! You're in the sixth grade?" She raised her eyebrows in astonishment; Fawful was only eight or nine, but his score was flawless. Third or fourth grade would be a joke to him. "Alrighty then, here's your schedule!" The woman handed it to him. Fawful held it close to his face to see the room numbers, finding that his first class, Pre-Algebra, would be held in room 13B. "You can go to class now." She said to Fawful.

"Fawful has the appreciation." Fawful mumbled, his eyes looking at the ceiling. He left the room, and looked for wherever 13B was. I have frustration. Where is the room being? He continued to run through the halls, crashing into a taller girl in the process. however, the collision only knocked Fawful down.

"Hey, are you alright? Golly, I didn't mean to knock you down!" She said, extending her hand to help him up.

"It has okayness, Fawful has fine.". Fawful muttered, getting up by himself.

"Fawful: is that your name?" The girl giggled a little, "you have such a weird way of speaking!" She wasn't making fun of him, she was just amused.

"Uh, well. I say to you, yes." He said, blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya!" She exclaimed, fixing one of her brown pigtails, "my name's Mimi; I just came here last year, I guess you're new. Where are you trying to go?"

"I-I have the searching of the room 13B." Fawful stammered, baffled. _ Does every being at this school have peppiness_?

"No, way! That's where I'm going, too!" Mimi squealed, excited. "Wait, you're in sixth grade, too?"

"Fawful had the high test score, so he had the skipping of the grades. Do you have the knowing of where the room is?" He said, becoming a little agitated.

"Oh, wow! I didn't know I was talking to a genius! And yeah, I know where it is! Follow me! I just know we'll be best friends forever!" Mimi squealed, skipping down the hallway. Fawful had to run just to catch up with her, her constant talking was beginning to overwhelm him.

"See, it's right over here!" Mimi said, pointing at a door.

"Why is no one else being here?" Fawful asked her.

"'Cause we're early; class doesn't start for another five minutes." She explained.

"Why do you have earliness?" Fawful questioned her.

"Oh, well I don't live in the Beanbean Castle Town, I live in the Hoohoo Village. So, it's a long walk, and I start walking extra early just in case. A lot of the kids here tease me because I live there, but you won't will you?" She finished, hope in her voice.

"Why would I have the making fun of you?"

"I dunno, but everyone does. Maybe 'cause we don't have as much money."

"That lacks sense." Fawful said, thinking of Cackletta, and how everyone ostracised her for coming from a different background. Mimi grinned and gave him a hug. Fawful struggled against her grip, but she was too strong. Then after ten seconds, she let go.

Gradually, more and more students came to that part of the hallway, until there were about fifteen kids waiting outside the door. Mimi stayed by Fawful's side and kept him in conversation, not once making eye contact with anyone else.

"Okay kids, you can come inside now! Class is starting!" A man-the teacher- called from the door. The small crowd of students made a single file line, and began entering the room. Mimi pulled Fawful in front of her, so that he was in line, then lead him to the back row of desks.

"Everyone, we have a new student!" The teacher announced, suddenly appearing behind Fawful. Then in a softer voice he said, "go ahead and introduce yourself, I'm Mr. Pinto, by the way."

"Hello, my name is being Fawful." He said to the awkward silence which was soon filled with a few snickers. Mr. Pinto rolled his eyes, thinking that Fawful was a 'class clown'.

"Sit down, Fawful." He mumbled, "I'll pass out the classwork now. Hand it in when you finish." Mr. Pinto began to pass out some worksheets. "This is to be independent work."

When Fawful got the sheet, he had to stop himself from exploding into chortles. He had learned this two years ago! Then, he realized that he didn't have a pencil, and looked to Mimi. The girl smiled and handed him a spare pencil. Fawful grinned in thanks, and began solving the problems. He finished the entire worksheet in five minutes flat, and got up to hand it in, receiving stares from the rest of the class. Fawful ran over to the Mr. Pinto's desk and left the sheet on it. Said teacher looked up in surprise.

"Well, uh, here, you can start your homework now." The teacher said in a low voice. The worksheet was supposed to take up the full 57 minutes! He handed the boy the homework sheet. Fawful went back to his desk in the back of the room, getting glares from a few of the students in the front row.

"Golly, Fawful, I guess you really are a genius." Mimi whispered, smiling, making Fawful's cheeks redden.

So far, Fawful liked school, too bad that was about to change.

**A/N: So, that was the second chapter.**

**Fawful: Why will it have the changing?**

**Me: ;D you'll see! Please review! :)**


	3. Ecounter

**A/N: Hi, I'm back!**

**Fawful: :(**

**Me: Haha, real funny. So I'd like to thank my reviewer!**

**RandomDawn14: lol, it's funny you should mention English... ;)**

**Fawful: :( I have insecurity.**

**Me: Please read and review! :)**

After the period ended, Fawful and Mimi stood outside in the hallway.

"Oh, I forgot to ask; what's your schedule?" Mimi said. Fawful handed Mimi the sheet of paper, and she studied it carefully. "Huh, okay. We have Pre-Algebra, Science, and English together! Three whole classes, cool! Oh, we have English next!"

"Will I have to have the introducing of myself again?" Fawful groaned, not appreciating the fact that the class laughed at him.

"Probably, but hey, you only have to do it today." Mimi shrugged, "c'mon! Let's go to English!" Fawful opened his mouth to object, but the girl was already skipping down the halls. She only stopped when they got to room 21A. "Here it is!" This time all of the students were outside of the door, waiting for the teacher to let them in. Fawful ignored the many whispers about him, from his peers.

"Come in, students." A sharp feminine voice cut through the air. Fawful spun around to see a tall (but shorter than Cackletta) woman with her orange hair tied back in a bun. She wore a navy blue dress, and had a half smile on her face. Everyone lined up again and entered the room one at a time, this time Fawful was ready for this. Fawful and Mimi both took their seats at the back of the room. "Now class, we have a new student. His name is Fawful. Fawful? Please stand up so everyone can see you." Fawful complied, feeling a bit self-conscious, then quickly sat down. "And my name is Ms. Lentil." She picked up a piece of white chalk and scratched her name on the blackboard.

"Now, I'm going to give you an essay for all of you to complete by Friday. Here's the guidelines, you may start in class."

Fawful looked at the prompt with great interest, it said: Write three paragraphs on your role model. _ That has simplicity, Cackletta is being my role model!_ He began scribbling down all of the reasons that he admired her on the blank sheet of paper. By the end of the period you couldn't even tell if the paper was originally white or gray. Fawful grinned, the teacher would be so proud of him on Friday.

Fawful glanced at Mimi's paper; she had a good deal of words on her's as well, and there were little hearts all over her paper. He would have to ask who she was writing about after class. He looked up at the clock, there was only five minutes left of class. _ How did the time have so much quickness?_ Fawful shrugged to himself, and used the last minutes of class to review his work.

"You're dismissed, students. See you tomorrow." Ms. Lentil announced. Fawful watched as everyone ran out of the room, while Mimi closed her notebook.

"Fawful, you have Health next, I'll show you where it is." Mimi told him when they were in the hallway. The boy nodded in response, but he was a little confused; what do you learn in Health?

Mimi lead him down the hallway to the Health room.

"See you later, Fawful!" Mimi giggled. Fawful stood there awkwardly as she left, until an older woman opened the door.

"Hey there! You're the new student?" The woman eyed him suspiciously, to her, he looked a little young to be in the sixth grade.

"I say to you, yes, I am in the grade of six." Fawful told her. The woman, who was most likely the nurse gawked at him for a few seconds.

"Uh, okay; you can come in. Most of the class is already in the room." She said, slowly. "My name is Mrs. Vica." Fawful scurried into the room, he sat in the back next to one of the other boys.

"Nice cape, geek." The boy muttered under his breath. Fawful glared daggers at the boy's head, he hated sarcasm.

"Be shutting up, fink-rat of stupid! You are the sour lemonade that no one had the enjoyment of and went bad in the sun!" Fawful fumed in a loud whisper. The other boy sat back in his seat and snickered.

"That makes no sense! How old are you anyway?" He taunted Fawful. Fawful clenched his fists under the table. _I have fury, so much fury!_ Fortunately, Mrs. Vica went to the front of the room, and started talking.

"Today, we're going to continue our 'Family Life' unit." Mrs. Vica announced, ignoring the groans, laughter, and cheers that erupted through the class. _What is being 'Family Life'?_

Fawful left the Health room, trying to not pass out. He did not like Health. He wandered through the halls, trying to find the lunchroom. Where was Mimi? He checked behind him, but she wasn't there, just a bunch of other students.

"See! That's the freak I told you about!" Fawful recognized the voice from health class The bully's friends laughed. Fawful wished he had his Headgear; that would show them!

"Wassup, small stuff?" One of the mean boy's friends taunted.

"The sky has upness, fink-rat." Fawful returned in an irritated tone.

"Ooooh!" All of the boys yelled.

"Looks like we have to teach you some respect, squirt!" Fawful glared at them, not backing down. The boy who spoke was striding closer to him, each move threatening and deliberate. He cracked his knuckles and punched Fawful in the stomach. Fawful snatched his arm and bit down on it as hard as he could, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

"Hey! C'mon: let go you little freak!" The boy cried, shaking his arm to no avail. Two of his friends pried Fawful off of the boy. "Let's get outta here before a teacher comes." He muttered to his friends, clutching the deep bite mark on his arm. Then to Fawful he said, "don't think this is over, punk. You screwed with the wrong people!" The boys edged to the end of the hallway, watching Fawful's every move.

Suddenly, Fawful felt hands covering his eyes. He was about to scream, when he heard a female voice squeal, "Guess who?" Fawful gave an audible sigh of relief.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch!" Mimi urged, unaware of what previously took place. "So uh, I just realized that in Health you learn about-"

"Fawful had the finding out." Fawful shuddered, making Mimi giggle.

"I had it last quarter." She told him. "Uh, it's a pretty short unit...don't worry!" They continued to walk down the hallway.

"Why does it have humor? Everyone had the chortles!" Fawful exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"I dunno," Mimi said after thinking about it, "I guess it's an awkward subject, so people just uh, laugh." Fawful nodded, he sort of understood. They were in the cafeteria, anyway.

When they walked through the tables, all of the students put their books down on any remaining chairs.

"Just ignore it." Mimi rolled her eyes a little bit. The boy who Fawful bit, smirked.

"Who is that being?" Fawful gestured to said boy who was now wearing a cap.

"Ugh, that's Garrett, everyone calls him Gary, though. He's a real stupid-head; you might wanna stay away from him...he gets real violent." Mimi said, just loud enough for Fawful to hear.

"It is being too late." Fawful said under his breath. Mimi didn't hear him.

Fawful bought a sandwich and sat at the empty table next to Mimi.

"Who did you have the writing about in the class of English?" Fawful remembered.

"Prince Peasley." Mimi said in a faraway tone.

**A/N: So, what'd you think?**


	4. Reflection

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, but I had a little writer's block. I just really wanted to upload a chapter before I go away for vacation.**

**Fawful: …**

**FoF: So, let's take this time to thank our reviewers! :D**

**Random Dawn 14: Hehe, that's okay, I'm having fun writing this! Thanks! :) I know, I feel bad for him, too. :(**

**Fawful: D: 'Family Life' is not being a fun subject.**

**FoF: XD**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**Fawful: *sighs***

**FoF: Please read and review! :)**

Fawful walked home, still in shock. He never got the chance to ask Mimi why she had chosen Prince Peasley as her role model. Maybe she was joking, but all of the words and doodles on the page seemed to say otherwise. Cackletta had told him all about the royal family, and he concluded that they were terrible rulers. There were quite a few thieves in the kingdom, whom Queen Bean and Prince Peasley claim to have 'under control'. Meanwhile, in the past year, they had stolen at least 1,000,000 Beanbean coins, (translating to 10,000 Mushroom Kingdom coins at the time), jewelery, and clothing. The sixteen-year-old Prince Peasley however, ended up defeating one of the major thieves last month, Popple, 'The Shadow Thief'. Popple ended up escaping anyway, though. _How could he have not had the defeat, before? He must have the tripping on his pants of massiveness!_ Fawful chortled out loud, remembering the picture Cackletta had found of him on one of the old newspapers.

Fawful looked up, realizing that he wasn't paying attention, and found that he was only a few yards from his house. The boy grinned, and broke into a sprint, flailing his arms. When he reached the doorstep, he put his hands on his knees and panted; Fawful wasn't used to exercise. He shuddered as he remembered gym class; he never wanted to see another dodgeball ever again. Before Fawful could even knock on the door, it flung open.

"Well, how was school?" Cackletta asked, letting Fawful in. _ How do I have the answering of that? School held complication._ Fawful thought of Mimi, she had been pretty friendly, he guessed Maybe she had been a little too forward, but she had taken him under her wing, so he was happy he ran into her. Then he thought of Gary, he was as Mimi said, a 'stupidhead'. His classes were extremely easy so far; Science had been almost a joke, as Pre-Algebra had been. Social Studies was interesting, he guessed. Then Fawful realized that he was just standing there, so he decided on an answer.

'It had okayness." He said, finally, slight disappointment flashing through Cackletta's eyes. She had clearly expected more of a summary than that!

"Did you make any friends?" She asked, wincing a little bit; she really hoped that he wasn't being picked on, otherwise she might have to go down to the school, and-

"I say to you, yes. Fawful had the making of a friend." He announced. _ At least has the thinking that he did._ "She has the name, Mimi." Cackletta didn't know how to reply, or even if she should be relieved or worried. Of course she was glad that Fawful had made a buddy, but how long would this friendship last? What happens when the girl finds out that she was 'the witch'? What happens when she overthrows the queen?

"That's excellent, Fawful! I assume your classes were easy; I saw your test score." Cackletta quickly said, trying to fill in the pause.

"They had the simplicity of bread sandwiches!" He exclaimed, making them both laugh. They went inside, and Fawful set his four notebooks down on the table.

"Hmm, maybe we should get you a bag for those books." Cackletta murmured, going into the closet, then asked, "how about this?" She held up a red and gold backpack.

"O Great Cackletta! Where did you have the getting of that?" Fawful asked, his eyes wide. He had seen the other kids with backpacks in the hallways, but he'd never considered getting one, himself. Even Mimi had a little messenger bag.

"I had seen it in the gear shop on the way back from the school." She explained.

"I have the gratitude!" Fawful ran up to her and squeezed her waist, almost knocking her down.

"Oh, you're welcome." Cackletta said, awkwardly. She wasn't used to this much contact, but after a bit, she returned the hug.

"Do you have any homework?" She asked him after Fawful let go of her.

"Fawful had the completion of all of it." He said, proudly. Cackletta felt herself smile, that wasn't too surprising. "May he have the going to the basement to have the completion of one of his inventions?" Fawful pleaded.

"Yes, just come back up at 6:00, we'll have dinner." Cackletta replied.

"Yes, O Great Cackletta." He said back, already slipping through the door. He planned on surprising Cackletta with two backup robots, in case something happened to the original one. The boy ran over to one of the shelves, picked up a wrench, and headed over to the box of wires and scrap metal. In his advanced mind, he already had it planned out, step by step. First, he would make a motor to be the power source. He pulled out a powerful battery, then stuck a piece of metal at the knob part of it. He then put three wires from the metal part, to the bottom of the battery.

By the time 6:00 came, Fawful was already halfway through the second robot. He headed upstairs to eat dinner with Cackletta, as he said he would. This was how many of their nights would go; Cackletta would find different recipes to cook with, and Fawful would invent. It kept them both occupied, and they were both essential: one to life, and the other to their plan.

"What will we have the eating of for dinner, O Great Cackletta?" Fawful asked, pulling himself into his chair.

"We're having chicken cutlets in a special sauce." Cackletta said, she had been experimenting with chicken for the past few days. She put a piece of chicken on Fawful's plate. She knew he liked it when he already had half of it in his mouth.

"Fawful, about your new friend-Mimi," Cackletta remembered her name, "if you ever want to have her over, that would be fine." She offered. Fawful dropped his fork, and swallowed.

"O-okaying." Fawful stammered, he was a little scared; he didn't even know if Mimi would accept his offer.

"You would have to keep her out of the basement, of course. I still have some of my mother's old potions down there, and you have your inventions." She explained, in a serious tone. Fawful nodded in response.

"Maybe he will have the inviting tomorrow?" Fawful said, asking for permission.

"That would be fine with me." She verified. Fawful felt himself, despite his worries, growing excited, they'd never had a visitor before. Maybe if he knew what was in store for Mimi and him, he wouldn't be so ecstatic.

**A/N: I already have an idea of what'll happen for them tomorrow. P**

**Fawful: What?**

**FoF: ) You'll see.**


	5. A Fight, a Friend, and a Promise

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long break! Unfortunately, I've been really busy with high school. :( But, I made this chapter a little longer than usual! :)**

**Fawful: (sarcastically) Yay.**

**Me: :P So, let me just take this time to thank my awesome reviewers!**

**Random Dawn 14: Aww! :D It doesn't happen in this chapter, but unfortunately, something will go wrong. :(**

**Fawful: *gives death glare***

**Me: -_-'**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Thanks! :)**

**Fawful: FoF has meanness, and is not being my friend!**

**Me: ...I'll pretend like that didn't hurt. D: Please read and review!**

Fawful was shaken awake by Cackletta the next morning.

"Fawful, you have school today!" She said in a loud whisper, "wake up!" Said boy squirmed under his covers, waking up. He sat up in bed, and squinted his eyes up at his guardian.

"What time is it being?" Fawful mumbled, sitting up a little.

"It's about 6:45," Cackletta replied. "You have less than an hour, so I suggest you get some breakfast, and change clothes, now." The boy nodded in understanding, flung his sheets on the floor, and ran down the hallway. The woman sighed, suddenly alone, and made her adopted son's bed before following him.

Fawful got to school with five minutes to spare, and immediately picked Mimi out from the crowd of kids in front of the school. She was standing alone, wearing the same yellow dress as the day before. For a moment, he stared at her, unsure of what to do; he had never really started a conversation before! Fortunately, this brief moment of panic subsided when she waved at him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Fawful!" Mimi greeted him.

"Hi, Mimi," Fawful paused to think, "D-do you want to be going to Fawful's house after school?" Fawful asked, the words flying out of his mouth.

"Sure, I just have to check with my parents first. I'll just run by my house right after school." Mimi replied, looking even happier. Fawful grinned, and just nodded his head. They went on to talk about different teachers and classes until the bell rung, reminding all the students to go inside. Out of the corner of his eye, Fawful managed to make out a blurry figure wearing a cap. He stayed closer to Mimi as they walked to Pre-Algebra together.

To Fawful, the morning seemed to fly by, despite his anticipation to hang out with Mimi after school. Unfortunately, he was brought down to reality when he was grabbed by the shoulder, and shoved into the wall when he was walking alone, to find Mimi at lunch.

"Hey there, freak." Gary said in an icy, unwavering voice. "You see this mark?" He gestured to the bite mark that Fawful left on his arm, "you're going to have a bigger one." Fawful staggered off the wall, and stood up straight.

"Be shutting up! You are being a fink-rat of stupidness, and Fawful does not have the caring of what you are saying!" He returned, looking into the bully's eyes, only to be met with a sharp kick to the shin. Fawful doubled over in pain, and was once again thrashed against the wall, by Gary holding the material above his shoulders. The boy kicked and thrashed his dangling feet to his attacker, but to no avail. A circle of kids began crowding around the attack. Many of them were cheering and screaming, since the teachers were eating lunch in the basement, it was unlikely that this 'fight' would be broken up. Some of Gary's friends appeared at his side to assist him by holding Fawful's legs down.

"Oh, you don't care, huh? Look where that big mouth of yours got you now, loser!" Gary ridiculed. "Aww, look at the little baby! Go cry to your mommy!"

"Stop it, Gary!" A female voice rang through the air. Mimi appeared, trying to yank Gary's arm off of her friend, but he shoved her off, throwing her to the ground.

"Oh look; it's the Hoohooian girl trying to help her only friend! This doesn't surprise me; I guess losers can only be friends with other losers!" Gary taunted her. Fawful took this opportunity to deliver a punch with the arm that wasn't being held down, to the center of his attacker's face. It was a weak punch, but it served it's purpose, as Gary flinched, and his two friends were startled. Fawful ran over to where Mimi was now standing, and they fled together. Fawful had no idea where they were going, but he followed his friend closely. They finally stopped when they reached the stairs. The pair sat down, looking at each other without saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Mimi finally spoke. Fawful nodded, he was a little sore, but otherwise fine aside from his diminished self-esteem.

"Are you?" Fawful returned the question, remembering how Gary flung her to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mimi smiled with a dull glint in her eyes. She thought for a second then said, "maybe we should eat here; on the stairs. It's a lot quieter than in the lunchroom."

"Okaying." Fawful agreed, understanding why Mimi really wanted to avoid the lunchroom. They each pulled a brown bag out of their backpacks, and began eating lunch. The way Mimi stood up for him, made Fawful feel safe with her. He knew that he could trust her; she was the only one who treated him with respect. He grinned to himself, he knew what having a friend felt like, even after only knowing each other one day. They finished their lunches in near silence, both embarrassed about the previous events, until the bell rang and they threw away the disposable bags in the hallway trashcan. They went their separate ways to their next class, each cautious of their surroundings in the hallway.

Fawful was relieved that Health was the only class he and Gary shared. No one made eye contact with him during Gym, or Social Studies. Fortunately he got to see Mimi again in Science class. They were learning about various chemicals, and antidotes. It was simple to Fawful, but he couldn't deny his enjoyment of the subject. Tomorrow, they would be doing a lab on how Chemical Nyung reacted with Chemical Trate. His hypothesis was that if the two were mixed together, the final result would end up a rubbery, yolky substance, because of the two chemical's genetic makeup. He was slightly excited to do the experiment, as he had never used either chemical, but it was still a simple experiment, to him.

After the dismissal bell rung, Fawful met up with Mimi, and they went to her house to ask permission for Mimi to hang out with her friend. Mimi led the way, and Fawful followed close behind over the bridge by the waterfall, to the Hoohoo Village. She stopped at a shack with green windows, which Fawful assumed was her house. After knocking on the door, a woman with the same dark eyes as Mimi's came outside.

"Hey, mom? I was wondering if I could go to my friend, Fawful's house." Mimi gestured to Fawful, who in turn waved awkwardly to Mimi's mother.

"Sure, sweetie! Just be back around six." Her mom said, her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks, so much! Bye, Mom!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging her mom before heading over the bridge again. "Now it's your turn to lead the way, Fawful!" She told him, to which he grinned, baring his large teeth. Fawful and Mimi had similar step sizes; they both kind of scuttled. This made it easy for them to catch up with each other. When they reached his house, Fawful stopped in place.

"This is being my house." He turned to face Mimi. He rapped his small knuckles on the wooden door, which opened almost immediately.

"O Great Cackletta, this is being my friend, Mimi!" Fawful said, looking up to her eyes.

"Hello, Mimi. You can call me Cackletta if you'd like." The woman said, smiling with her pointy teeth.

"Hi." Mimi greeted, waving her right hand a little bit.

"Would you two like to come inside?" Cackletta asked, stepping to the side, while the pair nodded and entered. For a while, Fawful and Mimi hung out in the living room, playing with a deck of cards, exchanging stories (although Fawful didn't have very many he wanted to tell), and talked about their dreams.

"I want to be a princess when I grow up. I know it sounds cliche, and kinda lame, but I just really want one of those pretty dresses." Mimi told her friend, sighing a little. Before Fawful could say anything Cackletta entered the room.

"Will you be okay if I step out for a little bit? I just realized that we were running low on food." Cackletta asked them.

"Sure, no biggie. We can just hang here 'till you get back." Mimi answered for both of them. Cackletta smiled and looked at Fawful, who smiled back.

"Okay then, you guys behave." She teased slightly, leaving for the store, draping a cloak over her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, where were we? Right! What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Mimi asked Fawful.

"Fawful also has the wanting to be a ruler, but not for the dresses of prettiness." Fawful said, making Mimi giggle. "He also has the enjoyment of inventing."

"That's cool!" Mimi, said in response.

"Mimi, Fawful thinks that he can give you dresses of prettiness. Ones that you can be making in your mind." Fawful told her after a long pause.

"Uh...how?" She asked, looking a little lost.

"It is being in the basement. Fawful will show you, but do not be telling O Great Cackletta, for she will have the steam of an angry vegetable." He replied seriously. Mimi took her right hand, made an imaginary 'x' over her lips, then over her heart. Fawful wasn't sure what to make of this gesture, but assumed it meant she wouldn't say anything, and with that, led her down the wooden stairs leading to the basement.

**A/N: Does anyone have any guesses of what happens next? )**


End file.
